


Five Nights At Freddy's oneshots

by Shadowrosa6



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Child Death, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Developing Friendships, Did I mention that the animatronics have human forms?, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Horror, I am so bad at tagging god, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magic-Users, Magical Accidents, Most of the tags come into play in later oneshots, Non-Romantic Intimacy, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not very good at sticking to source material, Romantic Fluff, i just want them to be happy!, yeah that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowrosa6/pseuds/Shadowrosa6
Summary: Here are some oneshots set in my FnaF universe! Fair warning I do use many OCs in this as well as human designs for the animatronics, so I will tend to try to link pictures of designs I'm using or are close to the ones in my head as well as link pictures to pictures of my OCs ^^One or two of these have been posted to my Deviantart account while the rest have not yet, so don't be surprised if something from there is here.And, to clear things up- I HAVE NOT READ THE BOOKS! So the characters from them WILL NOT be appearing, and PG is a GIRL in my headcanon!Also, SISTER LOCATION SCREWED ME TO ALL HECK IN A HANDBASKET, I don't know where it or any of the events mentioned in it fit in my timeline at all, so it probably won't be mentioned much other than the animatronics being mentioned unless it's a oneshot set directly in SL.





	1. Light of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a bid to make what was wrong right, Airlia Goldia sneaks into the rotting building formerly known as Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, and finds the animatronics in disrepair while her mind swims in reminiscences...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first one was mostly written as a way to explain why the animatronics have human forms, as well as why the souls clung to the animatronics.
> 
> Before anyone brings the Puppet/Marionette up I do know about the minigame with it, but I honestly don't know what the heck is going on with it as it just showed up out of freaking nowhere in FnaF2, so I don't know where it fits in at all and I've honestly gotten very wrapped up in my own thing, so yeah...
> 
> Note: This has translated lyrics from Tsuioku by Kalafina to help give off the correct tone/mood, the live version of the song can be found [here](https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x5dbq4v)

Muttered curses escaped the girl's mouth as she fiddled with a lock, two pins held in her fingers in the lock.

She smiled in victory as she heard the satisfying click as the door opened with a creak. She pushed it open enough for her to slip in before it shut behind her.

She let out a sigh of relief before looking around, the pizzeria had been left to rot for years now, the roof was caving in a few places and all the furniture, tables and such that it once housed was gone to who knows where.

She only hoped those she was looking for were still here.

#####  _I see the silhouette off, the one that disappears within the obscure fog. The beautiful curve of a waving hand will forever be swaying._

She lifted her hand, a small white orb glowing in it bright enough to light up the room around her, as she walked forward, minding her feet so she didn't step on anything.

She swiped at a cobweb that almost got entangled in her curly shoulder length blond hair, brown eyes narrowing in brief annoyance, as she continued walking, her mind half swimming in memories.

#####  _I wonder if the beautiful morning exists to bid someone farewell? I once again leave behind a grain of a sweet jewel that pecks at my heart._

She remembered the first day she ever came to the pizzeria, it wasn't this location but she still remembered it vividly.

* * *

_She was only eight but she was a bright young girl who acted older than she was, but she still had her moments of childishness, such as when she begged her mother to take her to the diner that opened recently._

_She had a lot of fun that day, especially when she got to talk to the animatronics when they came off stage to walk around._

_However, being a young child who loved run around, she failed to see some spilled drink on the floor and ended up slipping and falling onto her stomach._

_Her hands ended up under her chin so she didn't hurt it aside from some bruises, but she still hurt elsewhere._

_She let out a whimper but before she could start crying and screaming, she heard shuffling to her left and saw a small boy about her age with brown hair and blue eyes under a table looking at her in concern, even though it looked like he had been crying._

_"D....Do you want any help?" He asked timidly and she nodded with a wince._

_He quickly moved out from under the table, avoiding the spill the best he could before helping her up, her dress she wore was completely dirty and the front of it was soaked._

_"I-I'll be right back with some napkins!" The boy then ran off to a table and grabbed a pile of napkins_ _before returning quickly._

_She and him did their best to dry her dress as her mother came over and fussed over her while helping._

_After they ran out of napkins she smiled brightly at him. "Thank you."_

_"You're welcome." He shakily returned the smile. "I-I'm David Schmidt."_

_"I'm Airlia Goldia." She held her hand out for a handshake and he shook her hand. "It's beary nice to meet you!"_

_He let out a small giggle at her bear pun and her smile grew wider as a result, she saw he had a Fredbear plushy tucked under an arm so she wanted to try out a pun she heard before from her father._

* * *

She kicked a plank of rotting wood out of her way as she made her way to the small room she knew was the backstage, she'd make her way to the stage soon after. _  
_

She pushed open the door, hearing the joints creaking loudly as it opened. It was dark inside but she could see with her light source just fine.

#####  _In a coarse touch of a reminiscence, a finger is trailed over. Let’s quietly drop a midday star that used to sparkle towards the night._

She spotted an animatronic on the table, looking like it had been left there in a hurry. It was an animatronic bear, a brown one to be exact.

"Freddy..." She said in a whisper as she approached the animatronic, her other hand coming up to rest on his head as she brushed the dust away from his fur.

#####  _Within playful memories, in a stronghold of a dream that well resembled, an unreachable eternity, that day’s wind blows, hitting against a forehead. A polished time trap lies deep within a reminiscence; nothing more is needed._

She was a slight bit surprised time hadn't worn away at the old animatronic, but considering what she knew, what she did and what happened all that long ago, she wasn't surprised.

She glanced around. "....I wonder where your golden twin went." She pondered quietly. "I miss him...."

* * *

_She and David tended to play together whenever they were at the diner, generally having fun and David smiled so much while playing with her despite his brother tormenting him._

_He still stayed away from Spring Bonnie and Fredbear, but he could tolerate the animatronics if Airlia was with him. Her very aura seemed to sooth his own._

_Until the fateful day of his birthday where everything went WRONG._

_"Leave David alone!" Airlia cried out, one of the four kids holding her back as the rest laughed while bringing David closer to the stage and lifting him up to Fredbear, making her push back even harder with strength her body did not possess. "LET HIM GO YOU JERKS! HE DOESN'T WANT TO GO!"_

_She was near screaming when she was shoved to the ground, looking up just in time to see David's head get stuck in Fredbear's mouth, he flailed around, trying to get his head out-_

_**CRACK! CRUNCH!** _

_Her eyes widened in horror as Fredbear unintentionally bit down and through David's head. Scarlet blood started flowing down the animatronic's jaw as David fell limp._

_All was silent for a few seconds._

_Then she screamed._

_"NOOOO!"_

_She swore she heard stuff fall over along with glass breaking when she screamed, like things were pushed back by her scream, she didn't know at that time._

_She got to her feet and shoved the shocked kids out of the way, climbing up onto the stage to try to pry Fredbear's mouth open._

_"David! I-I'm going to get you out!" She held back sobs as she tried to climb up the animatronic, but an employee grabbed her and started to pull her away. "I WILL SAVE YOU DAVID! YOU WON'T DIE!"_

_She hadn't even been taught the concept of death yet, but she instinctively knew somehow._

_A strange lurching shock went through her small body when one of her hand touched David's shoulder while the other was still latched onto Fredbear before she was yanked away._

_She was still crying and screaming her head off even when she was handed off to her mother._

* * *

She shook her head, shaking herself out of the memory, biting her lip for a moment. _  
_

After leaving something small on Freddy's leg, she left the room before heading to the stage, being careful as she climbed up onto the stage.

#####  _A voice without a face and unseen fingertips that slide over eyelids; You, who connects only kindness, also possess no name._

Avoiding the weak spots of the wood, she looked around, thankful no animatronic was on the stage when she was done.

"That would have been a nightmare." She muttered in relief as she got off the stage, deciding to go to the small room where pirate's cove was.

She peered past the tattered curtains to see Foxy leaning against the wall, clearly shut down.

#####  _A sky within a bottle will soon twilight as it simply repeats a golden sigh._

A soft sigh escaped her as she walks over before climbing onto the metal stage and examining him.

"Here's hoping I can fix that screw up...." She muttered as if to herself, brown eyes glazing over for a few moments.

* * *

_It took until she was ten to get over David's death, the doctors said he wouldn't survive or wake up because he was brain-dead thanks to the bite, so his mother Veronica made the decision to take him off life support._

_Even though she lost a friend thanks to Fredbear, she never stopped liking Freddy Fredbear or the diner. She knew it wasn't his fault, it was those stupid kids._

_So, she was ecstatic when she found out the diner was reopening as a pizzeria with new characters as well as Bonnie and Freddy returning just with different looks when she was thirteen._

_She was pretty much vibrating in her seat the entire car ride, grinning the entire time as she watched buildings pass by in her window._

_This was probably her tenth visit in the month, almost clocking up to twenty the month before, but she adored the place and was determined to honor David, who said that while he didn't enjoy being in the diner he never wanted her to become afraid of it like he was._

_When they got there, some party was going on, a lot of people were there along with a lot of kids._

_She quickly began to play with a lot of the kids, laughing and having fun._

_At one point she saw a small group of kids she recognized disappearing into a back hallway, curious she decided to follow them._

_The hallway was winding and she got lost a few times before finding an ajar door and peeking in, only to stifle a gasp._

_She saw David's mom just as she pulled her knife out of one of the kids' corpse, it was Blake's, David's brother, and Veronica was covered in blood, her green eyes alight with sick pleasure and insanity as she let out a bark-like laugh filled with nothing but insanity._

_Airlia quickly ran to the bathroom, which was nearby thank god, and ran into a stall and locked the door before beginning to empty the contents of her stomach._

_The golden haired girl was sickened to her core, what on earth had caused Veronica to snap like that?_

_She waited a good while before creeping back to the room, slipping in quietly and struggled not to throw up again upon the sight that greeted her._

_The animatronics, which she was told were requested to not be present at the party, were bloody messes. Scarlet dripping down their fur while eyeballs popped out the eyeholes of the masks._

_"O-Oh my gods...!" She gasped out quietly as she could, feeling some kind of energy or emotion overtake her body, she didn't want Veronica coming back while she was still there._

_The scary thing was she could tell who was stuffed into what suit by the eyes._

_Annie's bright amber eyes hung from Chica's eyelids._

_Benjamin's pale ocean blue eyes swayed from Bonnie's eye sockets._

_Jackson's deep brown eyes dangled from Freddy's mask._

_Blake's green eyes were drooping from Foxy's._

_As if in a bid to make sure she wasn't seeing things, she reached out and touched each animatronic in turn, getting some blood on her fingers as she felt that weird lurching feeling from so long ago take over her, only it was much worse and she felt like she was going to be sick again._

_Shaking her head vigorously, she quickly fled the room, heading to the bathroom to throw up again when she slammed into someone._

_They quickly caught her from falling when she started to stumble back, and she looked up to see a boy roughly only two years older than her with golden hair and gold eyes staring at her. He wore a light cream long sleeved undershirt and a golden vest with a black tie and black pants and dress shoes._

_What caught her attention was the golden animatronic bear ears atop his head._

_"Are you alright miss?" He asked, distracting her from her surprise, his aura, it seemed familiar..._

_"Y-Yeah..." She managed to get out. "W-Was just, going to the bathroom in a hurry..."_

_"Oh? I'll walk you there, even though it's not that far of a walk." He said as he let her stand on her own before he hurried her to the bathroom._

_"Who are you?" She asked curiously as she forced the contents of her stomach down, more curious about who he was rather than the ears atop his head for the moment._

_"Me? Oh." He turned to her and winked while pointing a finger upwards. "You could say I work here. Just call me Goldie if you wish."_

_"Goldie?" She repeated as he turned to face forward again, but he didn't answer. They reached the bathroom soon enough before she could ask him any more questions and 'Goldie' let her go in without him._

_She went in and washed her face as well as her hands, trying to regain her bearings from what she just saw, and when she left he was gone, nowhere to be seen._

* * *

She sighed as she came out of the memories. "If only I knew then what I know now thanks to my mother...." _  
_

Once again, she left something small on Foxy's leg before leaving the cove and heading for the kitchen.

#####  _If a greedy child searches for a time of most happiness, how far would they go back?_

The door fell off its hinges when she pushed it open, mildly startling her before shaking her head and continuing on into the room.

She spotted Chica on the floor up against the counter, having been left there in a hurry clearly as well, and she walked over, picking up the plate and cupcake that Chica use to carry that was on the floor before leaving it beside the animatronic as the girl knelt down.

#####  _Only a gesture of love is simply repeated below an elm tree, by the side of a forest._

She brushed away the cobwebs from Chica's eyes as well as some dust, seeing time was kind to her too.

She looked at the animatronic for a long moment before she hung her head, whispering out. "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

_She was told of her abilities when she was eighteen. Her mother and father came from bloodlines that were rich in magical abilities, but since she herself never showed any signs when she was very young they didn't say anything._

_But after she got very frustrated at her home work and sent several objects flying and made her drink disappear and reappear at the far end of the table, it was clear her abilities were more based in the supernatural than just plain magic._

_All was fine for a while after that, she visited the pizzeria many times after that even when it closed and reopened with the new toy animatronics taking the place of the old ones._

_But after having gone to the place one time and having gotten that weird lurching feeling from years before after she almost got stuck in the maintenance room with the Toy animatronics, which reeked of something foul and just death, she had to ask._

_So one day, she asked if a lurching feeling that made her feel sick was magic related during a lesson on how to channel her magic, and her mother said it was._

_That meant her magical abilities acted up when David died, and when the group of kids were killed as well as when she almost got stuck in the maintenance room, but WHAT did she DO?_

_So, she decided to drive to the new location a month later, where the new animatronics were performing._

_She was determined to find out what was going on now._

_It was the middle of the night when she arrived, not deterring her in the least, she picked the lock with ease before sneaking inside._

_She was shocked to see none of the animatronics were on stage as she thought they'd be, but continued on further in the pizzeria to find out what the heck was going on._

_However, she had barely reached the end of the room when a horribly loud unnatural shriek suddenly blasted from her right, making her scream in surprise._

_She spun to her right and saw Toy Chika without her beak about to lunge at her, eyes completely dark with only white dots serving as pupils._

_"LOOK OUT MISS!" A male voice called out before a man ran up and slammed his shoulder into Toy Chika, having enough force behind his impact to send her skidding onto the floor._

_Airlia barely understood what was happening before he gripped her by the arm and proceeded to drag her to the office quickly, not being able to see any of his features but she was able to catch the color of his hair-a slight dull cyan blue._

_As soon as the two reached the office, a jolt of surprise filled her when she looked at her savior._

_He had long cyan blue animatronic rabbit ears atop his head, and his eyes were a green color. He wore a light undershirt with a cyan vest over it with a long red ribbon tied around the collar with black dress pants and shoes._

_"Is she alright?" She almost jumped and turned to see the Nightguard, a woman looking to be only nineteen with amber eyes and pink hair tied back into a ponytail looking at her in concern._

_"Yeah, she's alright, almost got caught by Toy Chika but we're fine." The man sighed as he let go of her. Then he got a good look at her and gasped. "Wait, I know you. You're a regular who comes in several times a month...!"_

_"W-Who are you?" She was startled, she had a sneaking suspicion, she didn't want to jump to the wrong conclusion but-_

_"I'm Toy Bonnie!" He said as the night guard groaned as Airlia froze._

_"Bonnie... I thought you wanted to keep your human form a secret." She muttered and 'Toy Bonnie' turned to her with a blush._

_"Sorry, Marina! But seeing someone I know from the day here is surprising!" He said as the gears slowly started turning in her head._

_"Wait... How are you able to be human?" The question slipped out without a thought, and she became embarrassed upon hearing what she said._

_"Oh? Well...." He had to think about it for a second before shrugging. "I don't really know, what I can tell you is after some teens about a few years older than you were killed in the backroom and stuffed into us shortly before you almost got stuck in the maintenance room and after that, I just could, I think it's taking the others a bit longer to do so and snap out of it. I have the kid's memories but it's like a past life for me I guess."_

_She stared at him, mouth agap and eyes wide. "What... do you mean?"_

_"He means all the animatronics are trying to kill us-to be more exact the night guard AKA me." Marina sighed before offering Airlia a grim smile. "Look, girl, if you want to survive the night I suggest you hide under my desk and keep an eye out for animatronics down the hall by using my flashlight. You'll want to flash Foxy and pretty much anything down there to get them to go away. Bon is keeping an eye on the vents as is and I'm making sure the Marionette doesn't pay us a visit."_

_Airlia could only mutely nod as she took the flashlight and crawled under the desk, keeping an eye out for any movement._

_However, all she could think about aside from staying alive was-_

_ I can't believe it.... I did this, my magic did this. My magic bound the spirits of those poor kids to the animatronics....I wouldn't be surprised if I did the same to David oh god.... _

_Through the combined efforts of her, Toy Bonnie and Marina they made it to six AM where Marina escorted her out, saying she shouldn't come in that late ever again._

_That night was the last time she was ever able to visit a fazbear pizzeria, having been banned from using the family car for about two months and they moved halfway across a state afterward and she didn't have the money to afford to go to the new location after the toys were supposedly scrapped._

* * *

 She shook herself out of her reminiscing. "I WILL fix what I did." She stated quietly before leaving something small on Chica's knee and standing.

She walked out of the kitchen with purpose, heading for the supply closet.

After that night the only way she was able to keep up with what was going on with the pizzeria was through Marina, who she found out saved most of the toy animatronics from being scrapped but some others just disappeared, and a friend of Marina's named Rin Amada, who told her the animatronics, the original ones, Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy, could turn into humans as well, but they couldn't maintain the form for long.

Rin explained it was the fact the children's souls were still out for blood and fighting for control of the animatronics, it was all the poor things could do to keep the human forms under their own control while the older kids' who were stuffed into the toys' were mature enough to not want to kill for what happened to them after snapping out of the initial shock and pain.

#####  _The summer wind passes through, hitting against a forehead; A song with no words falls from the soundless sky; Nothing more is needed._

Neither Rin or Marina knew she was the reason they were bound to the animatronics in the first place. Nor did she know if she bound David to Fredbear as the animatronic was put into storage shortly after the bite.

She found Bonnie in there, and wasted no time. She left a scrap of paper, like she did with the others, on Bonnie's muzzle before returning to the main dining area.

#####  _Within the land of beautiful memories, let us begin the banquet of reminiscences._

She breathed in deeply before beginning to draw runes on the floor, her mother and father told her it was easier to cast spells using runes but she was only drawing these to help her keep it from going off course, most of her spells were purely emotion, intention and thought based.

It was why her magic acted up in the first place so long ago.

She then stood, placed her hands over her heart and began to recite words softly.

The language she spoke was one lost to time that only magical folk like herself and her family remembered, for it was the language of magic, that non-magic folk forgot for practicality and science based answers.

She felt her hair start to whip around though there was no wind, feeling the spirits' energy angrily swirling around her.

Calm, calm yourselves. Calm down. That was the first intention of her spell, try to calm them down so the animatronics could start living like the Toys were, otherwise she'd have to resort to her other thought.

They refused to calm, to settle, instead showing images of what happened and emotion reasoning for their actions.

W͡e A̷r̕Ȩ ͢s̨Ti͟Ll HeRe̢!͜ ͘wE̵ w̵IļL͡ nO͜t B̷e̕ F̨o͜Rg̴Ot͏T̵e̶N!

She got from these emotions, and merely flipped to a different intention, the other thought that she hoped she wouldn't have to do.

Bind, lock away. Simply lock them away to where they could do no more harm, and...

Create, bring forth life. Give the animatronics their own souls instead of having to rely on the children's souls, they already had their own personalities after all.

She felt the rage and desperation of the spirits as they tried to stop her, but she was undeterred, she would fix her mistakes.

Her mother told her it was impossible to undo what she did years ago when she finally told her, saying that a spell based purely on her emotions without a clear effect, such as keeping them alive but bound to something couldn't be undone especially after all this time, but she could alter or add a spell atop it to negate some of the effects.

Doing two spells at the same time taxed her mental energy, but she refused to give up, no matter how she was battered or shoved around she refused to stop.

Eventually, the air around her died down and she felt her spells complete themselves, it was **done** , before she promptly began to collapse.

She had blacked out as she fell right before someone caught her, holding her up right before picking her up.

The man wore a golden suit that went well with his golden hair, and his red eyes looked at her with the kindest expression.

"Thank you." He murmured even though he knew she couldn't hear him. "For helping them, and saving me from certain death all those years ago, when we were mere kids..."

He looked up as he heard the front doors being messed with before promptly disappearing with Airlia as several men got into the old pizzeria, two talking among themselves.

"Okay, now where are those artifacts, James?" "Heck if I know Arthur, but we need to get them back to the warehouse before they do any more harm..."

_I only hope they can escape from these people as well like I've done....._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a crossover with Warehouse 13 at the end there, but not enough to warrant adding more tags yet ^w^
> 
> And before anyone gets on my case about using magic in this, do remember the animatronics ARE BEING HAUNTED BY THE SPIRITS OF DEAD CHILDREN, any sense of normality or any such thing RAN THE FUCK OUT OF THE WINDOW, so MAGIC ISN'T that big of a leap from the norm in FnaF.
> 
> Fun fact! This originally was going to be a MMD comic when I first joined the Fnaf fandom, but I lost my drive for it and I decided to redo it recently as a story, and boy am I glad I waited ^^
> 
> Also! Goldie does have two different human forms that he uses! The first one I made up on my own is like this one mostly but is very much different(I say this because he looks like a nineteen-year-old, basically very young) [here](https://www.google.com/search?q=x-roulette-x+fnaf&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwipr8ja7NbVAhXIh1QKHRYWA3wQ_AUICigB&biw=1600&bih=770#imgrc=4nQosykfIm7AtM:)
> 
> And the other is this one, which is an MMD model that I used/use [here](MMD-30-Day-Challenge-Day-17-attractive-model-571126000)
> 
> Marina's design can be seen right [here](https://shadowrosa6.deviantart.com/art/FnaF-Security-Guard-Marina-658013547) and Toy Bonnie's [here](https://shadowrosa6.deviantart.com/art/My-Toy-Bonnie-edit-546031025)
> 
> As for what Airlia looks like, I kinda made her design in a doll maker game, I am not proud of doing so, but I at least got her design done. I do plan to commission a picture of her so she looks less doll-maker-y, but I could show you guys what she looks like before then if you want ^^;
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy this so far! ^W^


	2. The Answer to his prayers....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's be honest, Megan Rose Bella didn't know what the heck to expect when she got a job at Circus Baby's Pizza World. Though to be fair, she didn't read the fine print enough due to being rushed to sign said fine print, but what-or who- she encounters on her second night she could have never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, quick warning, THIS IS SO SELF-INDULGENT IT'S PATHETIC! Like seriously, I debated with myself if I should even POST this for reasons you'll see later on.
> 
> AND, to make it loud and clear as this has happened to me before-MEGAN IS NOT MY FRICKEN REAL NAME! It's my first middle name and honestly, my first name is so rare I'd doubt you'd figure it out, but for the love of god, STOP ASSUMING PEOPLE USE THEIR REAL NAME FOR PERSONIFICATIONS OF THEMSELVES! Some people are smarter than that, and I always use fake last names for any version of Megan.

To say I was really beginning to hate my job was an understatement.

I had just decided to finally get a job at Circus Baby's Pizza World as my writing wasn't supporting me well enough after seeing the ad in the paper, it was easy enough, just check on the animatronics and do minor repairs when needed.

Only I didn't expect my life to be on the line while doing so.

In this second night I already had to defend myself from small things trying to get at me while I was in the Circus Gallery hiding under the desk and NOW I have to sneak through Ballora Gallery quietly, NOT fast like that HandUnit told me to, as a soothing female voice warned me not to do as well as telling me to hide under the desk.

Her words echoed in my head as I crawled my way through the vent to Ballora Gallery.

" _When your guide comes back online, he is going to tell you that he was unsuccessful, that you must restart the system manually. He will tell you to crawl through Ballora Gallery as fast as you can to reach the Breaker Room. If you follow his instructions, you will die. Ballora will not return to her stage anymore, she will catch you. The power will be restored shortly. When you crawl through Ballora Gallery, go slowly. She can not see you and can only listen for your movement. When you hear her music become louder she is growing near, listening for you. Wait and be still._ "

And I planned to follow her advice, she was already a hell of a lot more helpful than HandUnit.

I crept silently through the gallery, avoiding any tables that I might bump into as I crept, staying still as stone when I heard Ballora's music draw near.

Admittedly, the tune was pleasant on my ears, but that hardly mattered at this moment.

I was creeping pretty quickly at this point whenever I could without drawing Ballora near, and the breaker room was in clear sight-

"It seems you are taking a long time." I nearly jump and almost bang my head on a nearby table when HandUnit's voice echoed loudly. "Please proceed as quickly and as quietly as possible."

_"Fuck you!_ " I mouthed to myself quietly, shaking my head to calm my already rattled nerves.

I continue to crawl forward after staying still for several moments, only to freeze and hold my breath when I hear Ballora come EXTREMELY close to me.

I then saw her dance past the breaker room RIGHT IN FRONT of me, making my heart jump in my chest as my eyes widened.

Luckily I heard her music fade away enough to where I could let out the breath I was holding and then proceed to bolt for the door, not caring anymore as I was already freaking close as it was.

I quickly enter even as I hear her music draw near and near slam the door behind me, breathing heavily as I feel sweat dripping down my face.

"You may now interface with the breaker control box. Using the interface may disrupt nearby electronics." I hear HandUnit speak as I'm recovering my breath. "If you feel that you are in danger, feel free to disconnect the interface temporarily, until it is safe to reconnect."

My eyes go wide when I heard that last bit, and in the flickering light I search for an animatronic.

I quickly spot one over to my right, on a small stage hidden by all the cables. It was the albino bear who I knew to be Funtime Freddy.

Surprisingly, he hadn't changed much since the last time I saw him, which was a year ago on my sixteenth birthday.

My friend Airlia had somehow managed to book him for my birthday, knowing I was fond of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and Circus Baby's Pizza World was just an offshoot of it, hence the reason Freddy was even there.

I had a lot of fun listening and laughing at Freddy's jokes, I even remember hugging the bear at one point, as well as seeing Airlia trip on the carpet and him catching her.

How unfortunate we had to meet again like this.

I shake my head to clear it, I just need to do my goddamn job and I can be out of here. No time for reveries.

I flip the panel up, seeing several buttons to restore the power on one side and a map of the building covering the rest-

I feel my face pull into a worried and panicked grimace as I hear shuffling of all things in front of me and my head snaps up as I slam the panel down to see the _freaking bear had MOVED._

My breath becomes short for a few moments before flipping the panel back up, trying to quickly restore power while I glance around quickly.

Then I hear his voice.

**"Well HELLO AGAAAIN~!"**

It sounds much more sinister now, in the dark, where I can barely see him and I don't know if he intends to hurt me like the others. Does he even remember me?

"Why me...?!" I mutter with a tinge of hopelessness lining it, my voice going up a few octaves in fear.

To say I was scared was an understatement, but I just needed to steel my nerves and keep going, the worst that could happen was him scaring the crap out of me, right?

I jumped again when I hear some more shuffling and something getting knocked over as well as something metal hitting the ground as if it had been dropped, but I couldn't see what the heck was going on.

Deciding to risk it, I called out. "Careful Fred! You wouldn't want to get caught on any of these wires and trip!"

He may be trying to scare or kill me, but dang it if I'm not concerned he'd fall over.

"Heh, you don't say?" I heard a voice eerily similar to Freddy's and my head snaps up from the panel to see someone stumbling out of the shadows and into my field of vision, leaning against a console connected to the panel as he stared at me.

It was a man, looking to be in his early twenties, he wore pink and gold regal like clothes along with a top hat, he had bright turquoise eyes and slightly messy neat short snow white hair in a bowl-like hair cut.

What made my eyes almost bug out of my head was the white bear ears atop his head.

"Kinda hard to move around right after switching, heheh.." He chuckled slightly though he sounded nervous. "S-Sorry if I freaked you out there, I-I just wanted to see if you were who I thought you were."

"Who you thought I-Wait, Freddy?!" I exclaim in shock and he nods as he tried to stand up straight.

"Kinda obvious." I hear a voice at my feet and look down to see BonBon on the floor by my feet, looking like she was crawling around by her paws as she giggled sheepishly. "I kinda fell off him."

"I've, um, had this form since your sixteenth birthday." Freddy said as he stood up straight, if a bit wobbly. "I'm not ah, sure why, but I'm not very good at using it, as I haven't had much of a chance to use...this form because of um...." He averted his eyes. "R-Reasons..."

I blinked, not quite getting it but having a horrible feeling it was what would happen to me if I got caught.

"A-Anyway, I wasn't planning on showing you it, but um, I remembered you and your birthday when I saw you, and it just um, happened." He smiled sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Hey! Mind picking me up?" I look down to see BonBon tugging at my pant leg. "I can fix the power thing while you and Fred talk."

Still in a mild state of shock, I just numbly picked up the hand-puppet animatronic, finding she was quite lighter than I expected, and placed her on the pedestal with the panel.

"A-Are you okay? You haven't said a word." Freddy said with a concerned tone as he stepped closer, being mindful of his feet as if he didn't really know how to walk like this.

Which wasn't that big of a surprise, he did say he wasn't very good at using his apparent human form.

"Y....Yeah." I nod after a moment, twitching with my fingers. "Just...Surprised is all."

He nodded in understanding, eyes focusing on my twitching fingers for a moment, though he seemed at a loss as to what to say next.

He looked pensive for a moment, averting his eyes as he scratched at one of his ears. "...Can I touch you?" He finally managed to get out, looking me straight in the eyes.

"I-I know that sounded weird!" He quickly said after he saw my eyes widen. "I-It's just, I can't really 'feel' anything in my animatronic form, I'm just really numb so, I don't know what it feels like to be touched or to touch someone. I-I'm just curious!"

His face flared with red for a moment as he looked away, clearly flustered by what he said as I heard BonBon make an exasperated noise but didn't say a word as I thought the weird request over.

Clearly, something here is preventing him from using this form as often as he would like, so he's rather naive as a result on most of the functions of the human body, he was an animatronic originally after all and he clearly wouldn't ask this of just anyone. He must have asked me because he remembers me from last year.

That, and he didn't seem like the type to try anything perverted, unlike most guys, and it's a rather innocent request coming from him so....

"O-Okay..." I manage to get out after a few moments, flashing him a nervous smile when he looked back at me with a surprised look. "I-I know you won't try anything perverted, so go ahead."

He blinked in surprise before smiling softly, eyes glittering with silent happiness and gleaming thankfully as he stepped even closer.

He slowly, as to not alarm me as he clearly remembered how I didn't like people being too close without my permission, raised his right hand before resting it against my cheek gently while his left hand gently grasped my right hand.

I was surprised at how cold his hands were, but his hands weren't intrusive, they were gentle and inquisitive, innocently curious as he clearly was.

His left hand soon gently felt up my arm, his fingers stopping at my wrist as if to feel my pulse for a few moments while his right hand's fingers began moving gently over my cheeks and my eyebrows, tracing my features as I closed my eyes in response.

"Warm...." I heard him mutter quietly to himself as his left hand's fingers trailed up the underside of my arm and over my shoulder to the side of my neck, fingers pressing lightly against the skin while his other hand continued to trace patterns in my skin.

Was he surprised at my body heat? He was rather cold, and I doubted his animatronic form was warm...

I restrained flinching in surprise when his right hand slipped to just behind my ear and gently pulled my head forward a little before I felt him rest his forehead against my own.

"You're very kind, Megan." He whispered softly, and I opened my eyes to see his slightly glowing turquoise eyes staring deeply into my own. "Your eyes sparkle with that kindness despite anything that might deter that side of you..."

I blinked in surprise as I felt my face grow slightly warmer, I had never gotten compliments like that before, so I wasn't sure how to react.

He merely smiled softly at my silence, as if he knew I didn't know how to respond, as his left hand's fingers pressed into my neck slightly, making a pleasant shiver go down my spine. Least to say my neck is probably one of the most sensitive parts of my body.

He took note of that, I was sure by the way his eyes flickered for a moment, before doing something I didn't expect.

He suddenly pulled me into a hug, holding me against him tenderly and firmly.

"S-Sorry, you're just, so warm...." He whispered in an apology, but I merely hugged back carefully.

"It's...ah fine." I shudder slightly when I feel him trailing his fingers along my sides through my shirt.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, before he let me go and stepped back with a sheepish grin as I heard BonBon finish doing what I was supposed to do.

"Thank you, truly." He smiled kindly at me before catching BonBon when she jumped over to him. "We have to part for tonight, sadly, but I'll see you tomorrow night, I promise. Who knows, maybe I'll follow you out of here if I can get the nerve."

I blink before smiling softly. "You'd be welcome to come anytime, Freddy."

I meant it, it seemed like he was oppressed here to the point he was scared of using his human form.

His eyes twinkled in delight. "Thank you, and..." He turned around to go back to his stage, but not before sending me a smile over his shoulder. "You should smile more often, it suits you Doll... Good luck Megan~"

He then reverted to his animatronic form and got back on the stage while I left the room, sneaking through Ballora's Gallery with much more confidence than before.

I would come back tomorrow, for his sake. Even if we didn't know each other well, my kind nature wouldn't let me stay away and I wanted to help him escape.

..........

_**Perhaps, just maybe she might be the answers to my own prayers, instead of that circus clown's twisted desires...** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was mostly inspired by me watching Markiplier's let's play of Sister Location and the fact I managed to mostly figure out where SL was, at the very least the animatronics along with the actual location, but almost none of the events aside from the MAIN CORE events like them trying to get out happen.
> 
> Plus this helped me flesh out Funtime Freddy's personality along with BonBon's(of whom I struggled to decide if it was a boy or a girl due to the audio you use to ward off Freddy in the game, as it could have been Bonnet's voice, but I decided to just make BonBon a girl.)
> 
> And, before anyone asks why BonBon doesn't have a human form, if you get technical she didn't _touch_ Airlia as the girl tripped to Freddy's left and BonBon is on his **right** hand, and he only caught her with his left, plus it's clear Boni isn't necessarily apart of him as she can detach herself when she sees fit as shown by what happens in the third night.
> 
> (Fun fact about the text above this line: I mistyped and put an 'i' at the end of "Bon", but I didn't correct it due to it sounding like a cute nickname ^^)
> 
> And why Funtime Freddy instead of any of the other animatronics? Okay, I may have a teeny-tiny weak spot for the Freddy animatronic line and my love for them rivals the one I have towards the Bonnie ones, but I swear I like almost all of them.
> 
> I bet I must be a rarity in the FnaF fandom to favor the bears over the foxes or bunnies, but I like 'em. That's all there is to it.
> 
> Anyhow, the design I had in my head for Funtime Freddy looks A LOT like this one [here](https://www.google.com/search?q=human+funtime+freddy&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjS25ynrdzVAhVHilQKHQALAKoQ_AUICigB&biw=1600&bih=770#imgrc=LaYLeHJWqLf9PM:)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this mess, even if a little bit ^W^


	3. A random and weird night at Freddy's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin Amada is covering for Mike for a night, the animatronics, recognizing the one who repaired them and snuck them out before being returned when the old location closed, decide to welcome their old friend back. How you may ask. By giving the young teenage girl the strangest and wackest night at Freddy's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I wrote this LOOONG time ago and figured I should put it here with the rest of my one shots, everything, even the SUMMARY is so old I can't help but cringe a little at how I use to write. It's loosely based off of this [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kT1NxtVoQgY) Warning, LOTS of SWEARING. And, just so you know, I do not plan to ever write this much swearing ever again.

  
Turning on the tablet, Rin heard Bonnie saying. "Am I the only one who wants to smooch the nightguard?"   
  
Already blushing heavily at hearing this, Rin just watched as Freddy nervously replied. "Uh Bonnie, I don't think any of us want to kiss the nightguard. You've already claimed her."  
  
"I wanna kiss her on the lips!" That one made Rin as red as a tomato.

* * *

  
   
Later on, she switched to the backstage cam, only to flinch back when she saw Bonnie had his face really close to the camera and shouted. "Give me smooches!"  
  
Wasting no time, she switched to the bathrooms to see Chica staring at the cam.  
  
A few minutes later, she checked the left door.  
  
"KISSES!" Bonnie shouted as soon as the light was on.  
  
Rin slammed the door shut, loudly challenging him. "You'll have to catch me first!"  
  
Now it was a game of Bunnie and Mouse.

* * *

  
  
"What is she..?" Rin wondered aloud as she heard Chica making weird noises over the camera in the dinning room, only for her face to twist into a horrified look as she figured out Chica was  _farting_.  
  
"CHICA MY FUCKING GOD, COULD YOU PLEASE NOT DO THAT!?" Rin shrieked.  
  
When Chica was finally done, she turned to the camera and remarked. "Yep there was no hiding that one, it was definitely me~"  
  
"That's fucked up girl!" Bonnie yelled from backstage, sounding horrified himself.

* * *

  
  
"Oh geez..." Rin groaned as the power went out. "Freddy what is your-?"  
  
"DAMNIT!" Freddy shouted from the door to Rin's left, by his tone he was clearly holding back laughter.  
  
"This is the third time you've done this power drain this week according to Mike." Rin deadpaned. "Just go back to the stage!"  
  
"I WILL NOT!" He shouted in reply.  
  
"Don't act like I can't see you Fred!" Rin snapped, standing from her chair. "I will freaking come out there and drag your bear butt back if I have to!"  
  
"AW SHIT!"  
  
"Don't you effing make me come out there!"  
  
"KISS MY ASS!"  
  
"WE DO NOT USE THAT TYPE OF LANGUAGE IN FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA!"   
  
"FUCK!"  
  
"GODDAMNIT FREDERICK!"  
  
"HAHAHAHA!"  
  
"JUST GO RESTORE POWER BEFORE BONNIE GETS HERE! I AM NOT LETTING HIM CHEAT!"  
  
Surprisingly, Freddy went and did just that, and the night continues.

* * *

  
  
Flipping over to Pirate's cove, she heard Foxy singing. "Do what you want, ‘cause a pirate is free, YOU ARE A PIRATE!"  
  
Only moments later she saw him running down the west hall. "Yar har, fiddle di dee-!" He sang only to get cut off when he hit the door after Rin slammed the door in his face.

* * *

  
  
Checking on Foxy, Rin heard Bonnie sing-song. "I'm gonna kiss ya..." He threw his voice so it sounded echo-y to her, and she couldn't figure out where it was coming from.  
  
Putting down the tablet, she let out a yelp of surprise when Bonnie, who was in front of her and now in his human form, picked her up, held her close and started kissing her neck.  
  
"G-God damn it Bonnie!" She giggled, blushing redder then a tomato when he passionately kissed her on the lips.  
  
Well, it seemed she lost the game of Bunnie and Mouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an older image of Rin so you can know what she looks like [linkie~!](https://shadowrosa6.deviantart.com/art/Older-Rin-Amada-560276252) I do plan to draw her sometime soon and update her look a bit ^^
> 
> And here's what I mostly imagine Bonnie to look like while human [link](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f9/09/e8/f909e82b87bf3caa14f1a1573008cba2--roulette-fnaf-anime.jpg).


End file.
